danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Sesto Fiorentino
Sesto Fiorentino is a municipality (comune) in the province of Florence, Tuscany, central Italy. It has c. 46,700 inhabitants. תולדות העיר The oldest known human settlement in the area dates from the Mesolithic (c. 9,000 years ago). The Etruscan presence is known from the 7th century BC, but the town proper was created by the Romans as Sextus ab urbe lapis ("Sixth mile from the Town Milestone"). The first churches were built in the early Middle Ages, among which the most important became the Pieve of San Martino. Sesto Fiorentino was subject to the Archbishop of Florence. Later it was under the Florentine Republic, which dried the plain and boosted the area's economy starting from the Renaissance age. In 1735, Marquis Carlo Ginori founded one of the first porcelain plants in Europe, the Manifattura di Doccia. Now under the name Richard-Ginori, the company is still located in Sesto, and is the largest porcelain manufacturer in Italy. Toward the end of the 19th century, craftsmen who had been trained at Richard-Ginori began to start their own pottery studios, some of which also grew into factories. There are currently over one hundred producers of pottery in Sesto Fiorentino, and a state school for teaching pottery, now called L'Istituto Statale d'Arte.[http://www.ceramicatoscana.it/terre/2e/stsesto/etradsesto.htm Ceramica Toscana.it, The ceramics tradition in Sesto Fiorentino][http://www.ceramicatoscana.it/terre/2i/formalavoro/sestoistituto1.htm Ceramica Toscana.it, L'Istituto Statale d'Arte] Sesto Fiorentino was annexed by plebiscite to the newly unified Kingdom of Italy in 1860. The town was a protagonist in the late 19th century workers struggle, and in 1897 it elected the second socialist member ever of the Italian Parliament, Giuseppe Pescetti. In 1899 it was the first town in Tuscany to have a socialist mayor. אתרים נבחרים * Pieve di San Martino (Parish church of St. Martin), known from around the year 1000. The interior has a nave and two aisles, the inner part dating from the 12th century. On the high altar is a Crucifix by Agnolo Gaddi'' (1390); notable are also a Circumcision by Jacopo Vignali and a Four Saints by Santi di Tito. * Palazzo Pretorio (1477). * Santa Maria a Quinto, mentioned in the 11th century but rebuilt in the 18th century. It houses a notable triptych by Spinello Aretino and Annunciation from 1410. * Villa Guicciardini Corsi Salviati * Villa Paolina * Villa Villoresi. * Park of Villa Gamba, an English-style garden built in 1853. * Etruscan findings include the Tomba della Montagnola (7th century BC), the Tomba della Mula and the Necropolis of Palastreto (8th-6th centuries BC). שבוע זכרון לשואה 2010 'Una settimana di iniziative per ricordare le vittime del nazi-fascismo ' http://www.comune.sesto-fiorentino.fi.it/Engine/RAServePG.php/P/55531SFI1000/M/25261SFI1008 Sesto Fiorentino partecipa anche quest'anno alle celebrazioni nazionali del "Giorno della Memoria" per ricordare l'Olocausto e le vittime del nazi-fascismo. Il programma di iniziative organizzato dall'amministrazione comunale e rivolto in primo luogo agli alunni delle scuole cittadine prende avvio lunedì 25 gennaio nella Sala "Pilade Biondi" del palazzo comunale con la presentazione pubblica del libro "Una famiglia" di Paolo Ciampi, edito da Giuntina. Le scuole secondarie di 1° grado degli istituti "Pescetti" e "Cavalcanti" incontreranno l'autore insieme a Saul Ventura, che racconterà personalmente la sua storia di sopravvissuto e quella della sua famiglia, travolta dalle leggi razziali al tempo del fascismo. Sono invece due gli appuntamenti fissati per il 27 gennaio - "Giorno della Memoria" istituito dal Parlamento con una legge del 2000 - : gli studenti dell'ITCG "Calamandrei", del liceo scientifico "Agnoletti" e dell'Istituto d'arte parteciperanno alla lezione-spettacolo di Lorenzo Degl'Innocenti "Passato prossimo, futuro anteriore" dedicata agli eventi culturali che portarono alle leggi razziali del 1938 e alla Shoah. Un viaggio tra letteratura, nozioni geografiche, storiche e culturali che si terrà alle 9 nell'auditorium del "Calamandrei" (via Milazzo 13). È fissata invece per le 18 nella sala "Pilade Biondi" del palazzo comunale, la cerimonia di conferimento delle medaglie d'onore del Presidente della Repubblica a tre cittadini sestesi destinati dai nazisti al lavoro coatto per l'economia di guerra. Cesarino Cortini e Gino Latini (rastrellati a Cercina nel 1944) e Mario Funosi (catturato nel 1943 e deportato in Germania) riceveranno dalle mani del sindaco Gianni Gianassi l'onorificenza prevista dalla legge 296 del 2006. Il programma prevede infine la mostra bibliografica "Arte e Shoah. Gli artisti a confronto con l'Olocausto": dal 25 al 31 gennaio nei locali della biblioteca pubblica (via Fratti 1) saranno esposti volumi e materiale multimediale sul rapporto tra arte, artisti e Shoah (orario per le visite 9-19). 21 gennaio 2010 קישורים חיצוניים * http://www.comune.sesto-fiorentino.fi.it:80/ Official website] - אתר העירייה הערות שוליים קטגוריה:טוסקנה קטגוריה:Una famiglia